The Plan
by JohnnySpades
Summary: Carol is heading off to college, and it has Luna a bit on edge.


Day three of Caroluna week: Angst. Going to be 100% honest, I suck at writing angst. As much as I talk about how sometimes you have to hurt your characters to make a good story, part of me is always squeamish about it. I just hate conflict in my life, and sometimes it shows in my writing. It's something I'm working to over come. So I hope it didn't hurt the story too much.

* * *

Luna stared off into the ceiling of her bedroom, lost in thought as Carol ran her fingers through her hair. She hummed softly to her short haired lover as Luna rested her head on Carol's chest.

"So, we going to talk about what's on your mind?" Carol asked. When Luna didn't answer she playfully grabbed her face and moved her lips for her.

"Gee, I'd love to Carol, the love of my life. But I'm currently busy being a grump." Carol said in what she felt was a spot-on imitation of Luna. Not to brag but after of being together she had refined it to an amazing likeness of her rocker. Luna laughed and swatted her hands away before looking into her eyes with an all to familiar look. That was the look of a Luna who was worried. A mix between puppy dog eyes and the look you give someone when you realize you forgot your wallet at home.

"I'm sorry babe. It's just…" Luna bit her lip. Carol put her hand on Luna's cheek.

"You can tell me anything Lulu, you know that." Luna sighed, laying back on the mattress next to her girlfriend.

"I'm nervous about you leaving for college." She mumbled, just loud enough for Carol to hear.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah…" Luna's gaze stayed locked on the popcorn finish of the ceiling. Carol rolled onto her side.

"It's like… What if you get so caught up in schoolwork that I don't get to talk to you anymore? What if the long-distance thing doesn't work for us and we drift? What if you… meet someone better?" Luna clutched her heart at the thought.

"Lulu I don't think-"

"But you don't know!" she said louder. Carol watched as tear worked it's way down the side of her head, taking her eye liner with it.

"I know I'm not perfect. I don't have a fashion sense like you or Lori or Leni. I'm not into golf or any of the things you really like. We only really sync on music and… what if you find someone there who is better than I am? Someone who loves the things you love." Tears were flowing from her eyes.

It sent a pang of guilt through Carol's heart. When she got accepted to a fancy college a few hours north, she thought it would be great. It was an ivy league school! She could study law like she had always wanted to. But she hadn't thought about how Luna would feel. She loved Luna with all her heart. And to know that it was eating at her like this. She reached over and wiped tears from her face.

"Luna, I love you more than anything. This school is really good for me, but it's pointless without you in my life!" Luna started to object but was stopped by Carol's finger on her lips.

"I will never be too busy not to say good morning and good night every night. Or to text you silly cat videos or remind you just how much you mean to me." She gazed deeply into those perfect brown eyes that had captured her heart only a year ago. "We won't drift because I will move back home before I lose you. No college is worth risking you."

Luna smiled weakly. "But what about school? This would be amazing for your career," she questioned, reaching out and taking Carol's hand

"I don't care. I'll go to a community college before I risk losing you. I don't want a future that doesn't have you in it." Luna's smile grew.

"That's really cheesy C." She said with a little laugh. Carol smiled back before leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"Worth it if it makes you feel better." Luna gazed into her eyes for a moment before looking away.

"What if you find someone better?" Carol laughed at that.

"Better than Mrs. Luna Loud-Pingrey? Not possible." Luna laughed with her, a blush covering her cheeks at their combined last name.

"How could I get better than you, someone who likes the same things? That's so boring! Plus, they would eat all my cereal."

Luna gave her a playful push. "I'm pretty sure you are the only person on earth who likes raisin brain C."

"You don't know that! it's really good, and it helps me keep my figure," she ran a hand down her side for emphasis.

"I like that we aren't 100% synced. It makes my life an adventure. I get to tell you about all the things that I like, and I know you probably don't know about it because it isn't something you would research out of the blue. And when you go off on the things you love -" She let out a small swoon.

"Nothing is cuter than watching you geek out about what you love. It's one of the things that made me fall in love with you." She leaned in and rubbed her nose against Luna's.

"So, let's do this. We'll plan for when I leave for school. That way when I do go, we will know exactly what to do so we don't drift apart."

Luna nodded. "Can I also have kisses too?" she said, shyly averting her gaze for a moment.

"Like I'm going to say no," Carol replied, pulling her in close.

* * *

The Loud's and the Pingrey's stood outside the Loud family home while Lori and Carol finished packing into their little car. Both fathers were teary eyed as they watched their oldest kids set off for adulthood. Carol shut the trunk and walked over to Luna.

"Remember the plan?" She said, placing her forehead against Luna's.

"Of course, as soon as you guys get to the school, you'll call me. If I don't hear from you by the evening, then I call you and if I can't reach you, I call Lori." Luna said, having had the plan drilled into her head for the last few months.

"That's my girl." She said before giving her a kiss. Carol turned to head to the car, but was stopped by Luna holding onto her hand.

"One more… for the road." She said softly, her face a bright red. Carol laughed and kissed her again, deeper this time, holding her tightly to her body. She broke the kiss and held her Luna to her so she could whisper in her ear.

"A few months and I'll be home for Christmas. Till then I'll make sure we face time every night." Luna nodded.

"I know. I'm just going to really miss you."

"I'll miss you too Lulu. But it's not goodbye. Because you're part of my future, okay?" She said, taking a step back. Luna slowly let go of her paramour.

"I love you Luna Pingrey." Carol said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you to Carol Loud." With that Carol and Lori got in the car and drove off. Carol watched her in the rear-view mirror till she couldn't see her anymore. Lori reached her hand over and patted her shoulder.

"Come on sis. It'll be okay,"

Carol smiled. "Yeah… I know."

* * *

I really hope you liked it! If you have any constructive feedback, feel free to leave it :D


End file.
